


Карантин

by Fanfiction_Johnlock



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Coronavirus, Humor, John Watson's Blog, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:49:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 4,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24260875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfiction_Johnlock/pseuds/Fanfiction_Johnlock
Summary: Из-за пандемии коронавируса Джон и Шерлок застряли на Бейкер-стрит. Шерлок медленно доводит Джона до полного сумасшествия.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	1. 21.03.2020 «Молитесь за меня»

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Quarantine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23249380) by [wendymarlowe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendymarlowe/pseuds/wendymarlowe). 



Что ж, наш Премьер-министр до сих пор так и не закрыл большую часть пабов и клубов, несмотря на то, что все врачи, которых я знаю, в один голос говорят об изоляции, как это делают люди в Италии и США. Несмотря ни на что, коронавирус распространяется, и очень не хотелось бы оказаться в первой волне заболевших. Миссис Хадсон находится в группе риска, и если честно, я также не очень уверен в Шерлоке с его... Кхм... «Интересной» историей. Он больше не курил (по больше части), но кто знает, что может его спровоцировать? Всё это время он не мог забыть о жутком кашле из-за какого-то плотоядного экзотического паразита, которым он заразился, когда был «мёртв» и никак со мной не связывался.

Как бы то ни было, на сегодняшний день на 221В по Бейкер-стрит по сути был карантин. Уговорив миссис Хадсон не идти завтра в её клуб по бриджу, Шерлок предложил ей помочь установить Skype, но она отвергла предложение, сказав, что слишком стара для этого. На удивленье, он отнёсся ко всей этой ситуации очень спокойно. Например, сейчас, развалившись на диване в анатомически невозможной позе, он заказывал доставку продуктов у себя на ноутбуке. Я даже не представлял, что он знает о том, как продукты появляются дома, а не просто каким-то волшебным образом оказываются на полках и в холодильнике, так что это хороший знак. 

Надеюсь.


	2. 22.03.2020 «Большинству людей нужны калории»

Каждый, кто хоть раз говорил, что «оптимизм Джона неуместен» (Закрой свой рот, Гарри!), был абсолютно прав. Вещи, которые Шерлок вчера заказал:  
— Две упаковки его любимого чая и ни одной упаковки моего любимого  
— То же самое с кофе  
— Оливковое масло  
— Масло какао  
— Масло ши  
— Касторовое масло  
— Масло авокадо  
— Масло манго (!)  
— По одной бутылке каждого вида масла с заправок Sainsbury's  
— 20 килограммов гидроксида натрия привезли ночью, немного поторопившись с доставкой  
— 6 ОГРОМНЫХ коробок самой шикарной туалетной бумаги из всех, что я когда-либо видел. Серьёзно, он получил её в трёх разных цветах, и я думаю, что бумага ароматизирована. На 90% уверен, что он приобрёл её нелегально, но с Шерлоком никогда не знаешь наверняка. Я бы поговорил с ним о накоплении вещей, места для хранения которых у нас нет, но я уверен, что больше никто их не покупает. По крайней мере, если вы не член королевской семьи.

Прямо сейчас он устраивает на кухне беспорядок, пытаясь сделать своё собственное мыло для рук, которое будет более эффективным (исключительно по его критериям), чем другие предлагаемые бренды. У него довольно хорошее настроение, поскольку половина брендов, которые он хотел купить, либо были распроданы, либо вообще никогда не существовали. Я мог бы сказать ему, что он ждал, пока все засядут по домам, чтобы сходить в магазин, но вот что происходит...

Зато миссис Хадсон была так добра, что принесла чай и печенье, поэтому сейчас я делаю заказ в интернете для нас обоих. Ей тоже нужны несколько странных продуктов, но большинство из них попадут в 221В, как только она их запечёт, приготовя уже знакомые нам блюда, так что я вовсе не против небольшой дополнительной работы, чтобы узнать состав. В общем, довольно удачный второй день. На самом деле, в этот раз эксперименты Шерлока пахнут очень даже вкусно. Скрещиваю пальцы, чтобы всё время прошло так же, как сейчас.


	3. 23.03.2020 «Здесь хорошо пахнет (на этот раз)»

Сегодня действительно был один из самых прекрасных понедельников, что я переживал за последнее время. Из-за отсутствия эфирных масел — хорошо пахнущих, а не тех странных сочетаний, что он заказал вчера, — Шерлок сделал всё своё мыло с ароматом чая. Несколько различных вариантов чая, и сейчас квартира пахнет просто потрясающе. Он говорит, что результаты его эксперимента будут опубликованы на The Science of Deduction, если кто-нибудь захочет почитать более стоящие вещи, чем мой блог. (Уверен, что те из вас, кто лично с ним знаком, вполне могут представить интонации, которые он использовал, когда говорил это).

Но самым замечательным в сегодняшнем дне является то, что Шерлок убрался! И причём довольно хорошо. Всё, что для этого потребовалось, — это предложить ему проверить мыло на разных поверхностях, и теперь он на ногах с самого утра, отмывая всё на кухне и в ванной. Я знаю об этом, потому что спустился вниз перекусить около двух часов ночи, а он чистил тостер. (Оказывается, он на самом деле знает, где тот находится!) Я с облегчением обнаружил, что все масла действительно предназначались для приготовления мыла, а не для каких-то гнусных целей. Думаю, я бы не упустил из виду, начни он варить самодельное химическое оружие. Или смазку. (Примечание для себя: постарайся не думать об этом).

Кроме того, я рыскал по интернету и наконец-то начал читать роман, который собирался прочитать ещё с самого Рождества. Приготовил ему на обед бобы с тостами, но он их так и не съел. В общем, хороший тихий денёк.


	4. 24.03.2020 «Это наконец-то официально»

Похоже, Великобритания наконец-то присоединилась к остальному миру — сегодня поступило официальное объявление о «карантине в течение трёх следующих недель». Я продолжаю звонить в клинику, чтобы предложить свою помощь дистанционной медицины, но сомневаюсь, что я им понадоблюсь: Сара знает, как плохо я разбираюсь в технологиях.

Что о других новостях, то Шерлок, несмотря на то, что очень редко читает этот блог, похоже вчера всё-таки прочитал его, потому что сегодня он дуется из-за того, что случайно убрал всю квартиру. Она всё равно не такая чистая, как после моей уборки каждую неделю, потому что КОЕ-КТО должен нести ответственность за остатки еды и не привлекающие насекомых разные внутренние органы. Но я совершил непростительный грех, оставив его убираться в одиночку, и теперь должен быть наказан... В основном тем, что на меня обижаются и игнорируют. Он специально вышел в гостиную пораньше, чтобы иметь возможность обижаться и игнорировать меня лично, но был вынужден вернуться в спальню, когда я не реагировал на него так, как он этого хотел.

В итоге я дочитал свою книгу без постоянных замечаний Шерлока относительно сюжета, так что он даже не смог испортить концовку. Это было прекрасно.


	5. 25.03.2020 «Шерлок, кричащий на весь интернет»

Гарри, я говорю это со всей искренностью — я твой должник. Без твоего предложения мне бы никогда не пришло в голову познакомить Шерлока с AITA на Reddit. Без сомнений, это была самая смешная вещь, произошедшая на 221В за последние годы.

Для тех из вас, кто не знает, Reddit — это сайт с целой кучей разных мест, где люди могут разговаривать или спорить о чём угодно. Впрочем, как и на всех других сайтах. В частности, один из подразделов этого сайта называется AITA, что означает «Неужели я такой мудак?», где люди публикуют самые странные спорные ситуации, происходящие обычно между публикующим и каким-то близким для него человеком, после чего просят вынести суждение о том, кто в этой ситуации прав. Это похоже на то, как Шерлок кричит на телевизор, только сейчас всё происходит в реальной жизни, и люди, на которых он «кричит», действительно могут почувствовать это, когда читают комментарии. Он находится там, где его абсолютно нерелигиозное маленькое сердце чувствует себя, как в раю. На данный момент с помощью дедукции он вычислил три предстоящих убийства, около шести изменяющих своим вторым половинкам партнёров и длинный список поступков, которые он считает либо глупыми, либо нелогичными, а потому сообщает о них мне. И я тут хохочу чуть ли не до боли! Когда он становится таким, как сейчас, у него нет никаких представлений о «внутреннем голосе», и самые странные вещи совершенно выбивают его из колеи. За последние несколько часов у нас было несколько действительно хороших бесед об этике человеческого поведения. Он настаивает на том, чтобы превратить это в исследование наблюдения и написать статью для The Science of Deduction, но, честно говоря, я думаю, что он просто наслаждается абсурдом, как и все мы. (Хотя, должен признать, что это* для меня тоже звучит как предстоящее убийство... Будь я женщиной, мне бы тоже больше никогда не хотелось встречаться с мужчинами, если прочитать достаточно подобных материалов. Почему многие из нас так отвратительны?)

Миссис Хадсон снова принесла нам бутерброды к чаю, не забыв прокомментировать при этом, как хорошо выглядит наша кухня. Шерлок попытался бросить на неё сердитый взгляд, но буквально пять минут назад он упал со стула от смеха, так что это было не особенно убедительно. Я обещал ей объяснить, что происходит, но немного позже.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Перевод упомянутого поста:
> 
> AITA (Am I the Asshole?) за то, чтобы запретить моему мужу и его отцу входить в родильный зал, если их поведение вызывало у меня стресс и беспокойство на протяжении всей беременности? 
> 
> По большей части плохое описание характеров не полностью отражает контекст, но вот суть ситуации: мы с мужем ожидаем появления на свет нашего первенца, и это, как я и предполагала, стало довольно болезненным вопросом, поскольку мать моего мужа умерла во время его родов. Мы посетили семейного психолога перед свадьбой, чтобы всё обсудить заранее, и он клянётся, что посещал своего собственного психолога дважды в месяц на протяжении всей моей беременности. Не хочу называть его лжецом, но я абсолютно уверена, что он не говорит и даже не собирается говорить о наибольшей проблеме — он и его отец (который является довольно большой частью нашей жизни) убеждены, что я тоже умру при родах. Они не признают этого открыто, но их поведение достигло того уровня, когда просто присутствие их рядом заставляет меня чувствовать себя нервозно и некомфортно. 
> 
> Когда муж попросил меня проверить, актуально ли свидетельство страхования моей жизни, и сказал мне встретиться с адвокатом, чтобы написать завещание, я подумала, что «это немного странно, но ладно, я сделаю это, если тебе станет легче». 
> 
> Когда же он попросил меня сделать инвентаризацию всех моих вещей и написать список того, что я хочу оставить ребёнку, а что необходимо отправить моей семье, я, воспрепятствуя этому, ответила категорическим отказом. Слишком болезненно. Ни за что. Отец моего мужа (который живёт в нескольких кварталах от нас и ужинает с нами 2-4 раза в неделю) говорит, как сильно я «усложню» жизнь мужа, если он останется вдовцом с новорожденным ребёнком на руках. Хочу добавить, что моя беременность была без каких-либо осложнений, и у меня нет абсолютно НИКАКИХ ПРИЧИН думать, что я могу умереть в ближайшие недели. 
> 
> Когда я рассказала обо всём этом мужу, он ответил, что у меня паранойя, но я чувствую, что его отец хочет моей смерти. Его жизнь последние 35 лет была жизнью «великолепного отца-одиночки» (на самом деле он никогда ни с кем не встречался, у него нет ни близких друзей, ни даже банальных хобби), и похоже, что он с нетерпением ждёт, когда его сын будет переживать то же, что когда-то пережил он сам. На данный момент я действительно была бы счастлива больше никогда не видеть отца своего мужа, и я определённо против его нахождения в родильном зале. Особенно после того, как он сказал, что будет настаивать на том, чтобы мне не делали эпидуральную анастезию и не давали веселящий газ. Он умеет командовать людьми, и я знаю, что он получит всё, что захочет, если окажется в родильном зале. (Я знаю, люди скажут, что «акушеры и медсёстры никогда не позволят этому произойти», но вы просто не встречались с этим человеком). 
> 
> Мой муж, в дополнении к поведению своего отца, думает, что мои роды — это дата моей смерти, поэтому он полностью от меня отстранился. Каждая минута, проведённая в его обществе, ужасна, болезненна и напоминает о факте, что наш брак, похоже, рушится. Сколько бы я ни говорила ему, что его поведение расстраивает меня и вызывает стресс, всё становится только хуже. Я не хочу, чтобы он находился рядом, когда я сосредоточена на родах. Разве я обязана позволять своему мужу находиться рядом во время родов, если его присутствие заставляет меня нервничать ещё сильнее? Является ли его присутствие более важным, чем безопасные и здоровые роды? Мой психотерапевт так не думает, но всё это слишком странно, и я чувствую, что мне нужно мнение со стороны.


	6. 26.03.2020 «Я создал чудовище»

Вы знали, что существует около 280 различных видов метро, и теперь Шерлок может различить более 180 из них, просто взглянув на фотографии поездов, которые там ходят? Я не знал, пока сегодняшним утром, после бессонной ночи, проведённой на Reddit (опять), Шерлок не сказал мне об этом. Очевидно, что он потерял интерес к AITA и перешёл к другим, предназначенным для более посвященных, подразделам Reddit. Весь день происходили примерно такие вещи: 

Он: Джон, здесь есть целый форум, посвящённый привязанному к деревьям хлебу.  
Я: Ладно?..

Или

Он: Люди — идиоты.  
Я: Для тебя это сюрприз?  
Он: Сто семьдесят девять тысяч человек подписались на форум, где они могут доказывать, что жирафов не существует.  
Я: Оу...  
Он: И не все из них шутят.

Наверное, я не должен быть удивлён, что он забыл о сне, когда столкнулся СО ВСЕМ ИНТЕРНЕТОМ, чтобы поглотить его. Даже его монолог о различиях в системе городских метрополитенов случился только потому, что он обнаружил на Reddit подраздел, который назывался «Едущие на поезде птицы». По-видимому, поездки птиц на других видах транспорта тоже были приемлемы, и это заставило его пересмотреть огромное количество фотографий, чтобы узнать, на скольких рельсовых дорожных системах ездил он сам (73), и уже это в хрен пойми каком часу утра привело его к выводу о том, что ему необходимо заполнить огромный пробел в знаниях, ведь «он не может идентифицировать метро исключительно по конструкции поездов в них». Уверен, что эта информация поможет раскрыть тысячи дел. Я написал об этом Лестрейду — инспектору Скотланд-Ярда, с которым мы работает чаще всего — и он перезвонил мне, так что я буквально услышал, как громко он смеётся.

Заканчиваю этот пост и отправляюсь к миссис Хадсон, чтобы посмотреть с ней телевизор, пока Шерлок ищет и запоминает фотографии сотни или около того других метрополитенов. Не могу дождаться, чтобы увидеть, что он придумает к завтрашнему дню.


	7. 27.03.2020 «В основном, дома мирно»

Сегодня произошло не так уж и много интересного. Спокойно проспав всю ночь, утром я спустился вниз и обнаружил на диване перевёрнутый ноутбук Шерлока с вынутой из него батареей, а сам Шерлок храпел так громко, что его, вероятно, слышала даже миссис Хадсон. Он делает так иногда после того, как не спит сутками, хотя никогда в жизни он не признается, что храпит. Высунув ноги из-под простыни и уткнувшись в подушку, он спал по диагонали у себя на кровати. Я даже отправил Лестрейду фотографию как доказательство того, что Шерлок действительно спит. 

Ближе к вечеру он наконец-то проснулся и снова достал скрипку. Сейчас он играет для меня серенаду, и это очень мило, он потрясающе хорош, когда соизволяет играть правильно, но, к сожалению, это случается крайне редко. Он сказал, что составил каталог моих любимых произведений, основываясь на моей реакции во время его прошлых исполнений, что очень лестно и, честно говоря, показывает гораздо большую заботу и внимание по отношению ко мне, чем я когда-либо предполагал. Не то чтобы Шерлок не может быть хорошим и преданным другом — каковым он на самом деле и является — просто обычно он абсолютно не утруждает себя соблюдением светских приличий. Так что сейчас я в своём любимом кресле с бутылкой пива после ужина слушаю персональный концерт от Шерлока, моего соседа по квартире и скрипача мирового класса, который совершенно случайно знает мои любимые произведения. 

Именно такие моменты оправдывают самые отвратительные сюрпризы в холодильнике. :-) Я ещё не заставил вас ревновать?


	8. 28.03.2020 «Нападки сверху»

Мне пришло в голову, что по какой-то причине этот блог больше о Шерлоке, чем о 221B в целом. Мне бы хотелось сказать, что это неверно, но на самом деле на сегодняшний день блог почти полностью сконцентрирован на Шерлоке. Который, кстати, несмотря на вчерашнее затишье перед бурей, не очень хорошо справляется с самоизоляцией. Он всё ещё ходит в халате — как почти всё время с тех пор, как началась эта история с карантином, — однако сегодня ознаменовалось получасовым периодом скуки, во время которого Шерлок, вооружившись коробкой дорогущих рулонов туалетной бумаги, стоял напротив окна и бросал их в прохожих. Сейчас на улице не так много людей, как обычно, но он очень хорошо целился. Большинство бумажных снарядов он сопровождал криками «ИДИТЕ ДОМОЙ!» и неловкими для людей дедуктивными выводами на пике своей громкости. То, как собака одного парня держала хвост, очевидно, говорило о том, что девушка этого парня собиралась от него уйти, как только получит собственную квартиру. Ещё одна женщина нарушала свою диету, находясь вне дома — Шерлок так и не сказал, как он понял это, —и «именно поэтому ваш муж считает вас слишком толстой и больше не хочет заниматься с вами сексом». После этого случая миссис Хадсон поднялась наверх и попросила его прекратить. Ну, она сказала, что хочет, чтобы он положил этому конец, однако я заметил, что она ненадолго осталась, чтобы поболталтать со мной. Кстати, когда окно открыто, акустика на Бейкер-стрит в нашей гостиной лучше, чем в гостиной миссис Хадсон.

В конце концов Шерлок остановился, только когда его коробка полностью опустела. Думаю, теперь я рад, что он купил так много, если судить по тому, с какой скоростью мы будем использовать бумагу. Надеюсь, его жутковатый брат получил хорошие кадры с камер видеонаблюдения, когда шпионил за нами, потому что будет очень несправедливым, если Лестрейд пропустит это зрелище. М, если вы читаете это (или один из ваших миньонов), пожалуйста, отправьте ему копию? Не стоит утруждать себя объяснениями, он в любом случае получит удовольствие.


	9. 29.03.2020 «Интернет становится дерзким»

Сегодня я узнал, что между SnapChat и ChatRoulette есть действительно большая разница. Я всегда считал себя слишком старым и технологически отсталым для каждого из этих приложений, однако я смутно припоминаю, как Лестрейд рассказывал о своих детях, одержимых фильтрами SnapChat (?). Шерлок, как правило, знает о таких вещах, но я предположил, что это было… Я не знаю, почему предположил, что он может знать о них, важно лишь то, что я даже не догадывался, мне и в голову не приходило, что он действительно пользуется ими.

Короче говоря, ChatRoulette — это приложение, в котором по видеосвязи вы можете увидеть член абсолютно случайного парня из любой точки мира. И теперь вы можете понять моё замешательство относительно того, что несовершеннолетняя дочь Лестрейда так жаждет получить фильтры для этого приложения. Шерлок снисходительно объяснил мне, что SnapChat предназначен для милых фотографий вашей собаки в праздничном колпаке, а ChatRoulette — это платформа для мгновенных разговоров с совершенно незнакомыми людьми. Другими словами, идеальная площадка, чтобы потренироваться в выводах, используя дедукцию. Едва зарегистрировавшись, он столкнулся примерно с дюжиной членов, находящихся в разной степени возбуждения, однако мужчины тут же нажимали «Далее», как только видели Шерлока перед собой. Я пытался заставить его сделать какие-то выводы о них, но он только бросил на меня сердитый взгляд, как он иногда делает. Я действительно не знаю о его прошлом сексуальном опыте, возможно, он гей, бисексуал, асексуал, или кто его, чёрт возьми, разберёт, однако я уверен, что не этого он искал. С гордостью могу сказать, что я не смеялся, пока не вернулся к себе в спальню, где он уже не мог меня услышать.

В конце концов он нашел другой, похожий сайт (по-моему, что-то, начинающееся на О), количество гениталий на котором было намного меньше, и где можно было бы именно поговорить с собеседниками. Обычно Шерлок презирает незнакомцев, поэтому мне показалось немного странным, что он пошёл искать общения с ними, но оказалось, что он просто хотел попрактиковаться в своём американском акценте. На самом деле это довольно неплохой вариант, учитывая все обстоятельства. Не знаю, могу ли я утверждать это с такой уверенностью, как американец, но для моего слуха он звучал так же, как американские солдаты, с которыми я вместе служил в Афганистане. Его австралийский акцент немного напускной и оттого слышится фальшь, но десять минут общения с парнем Новой Зеландии напомнили мне, как впечатляюще он пародирует то, что слышит. Сейчас он пытается убедить какую-то женщину, что он из Южной Африки.

Утром я помог миссис Хадсон установить светильник над кухонной раковиной, и она поблагодарила меня домашним пирогом. Не знаю, что там внутри, но это просто восхитительно. В общем, я даю Шерлоку ещё полчаса на еду, и если он так и не поест, я прикончу и его порцию тоже.


	10. 30.03.2020 «Сотри помаду»

Если честно, я был несколько шокирован этим утром. Я немного повозился в своей комнате, прежде чем спуститься вниз, но когда всё-таки спустился, обнаружил Шерлока, всё ещё сидящего в своём кресле и разговаривающего с очередным незнакомцем, но теперь он был… В платье. Это был красивый цветочный сарафан с маленькими фиолетовыми бантиками на плечах. Шерлок накрасился и сделал что-то со своими волосами, зачесав их назад и заправив под повязку на голову. Если бы не тот факт, что он по-прежнему чертовски высокий, из него получилась бы очень убедительная женщина. По-моему, он даже побрил ноги.

Эта впечатляющая картина заставила меня споткнуться на лестнице и кубарем ввалиться в гостиную, после чего Шерлок посмотрел на меня с совершенно безразличным выражением лица и спросил:  
— Проблемы?

Нет, олух, у меня нет никаких проблем с тем, что ты случайно облачился в образ drag queen в девять утра понедельника, когда остальные люди жаждут получить свою привычную дозу кофеина, чтобы окончательно проснуться. Я сделал вид, что не заметил никаких изменений, а Шерлок продолжил притворяться француженкой в интернете. Он сообщил мне, что люди заинтересованы в разговоре на 45% больше, если думают, что перед ними женщина. У него вполне правдоподобный фальцет, что довольно удивительно, учитывая его обычный голосовой регистр. Он звучит как женщина, которая выкуривает по две пачки сигарет в день, но вполне правдоподобно. Не представляю, сколько времени он потратил за последние годы, чтобы усовершенствовать свои голосовые связки. Теперь я мысленно представляю его четырехлетним мальчиком в розовом платье с оборками и маленькими заколками-бабочками в кудрях. Он был бы чертовски очарователен.

В конце концов, мне пришлось провести десять часов на смене дистанционной медицины — несколько дней назад Шерлок помог мне настроить ноутбук на этот случай, — и я ужасно вымотался. Если завтра он переоденется в клоунский костюм, мне придется усадить его в кресло и серьёзно поговорить…


	11. 31.03.2020 «Время вынужденного бездействия»

Сегодня говорить особо не о чем. Утром у меня была ещё одна рабочая смена, а потом я потратил некоторое время на то, чтобы переписать свои записи по нашему делу с позапрошлой недели — тому самому, которое в конечном итоге стало нашим последним делом «на свежем воздухе». Я пытался заставить Шерлока проверить его электронную почту и хотя бы взглянуть на некоторые из полученных нами запросов, но он объявил весь мир «скучным» и отправился в свои чертоги разума на какую-то весеннюю уборку. Конечно, он оставляет РЕАЛЬНУЮ уборку мне. Надеюсь, это удаление данных в чертогах разума означает, что он пробудет там достаточно долго, чтобы я успел перебрать и систематизировать все бумаги, которые валяются у нас без дела. Большая часть писем принадлежит ему и либо бесполезна, либо уже не актуальна, но, к сожалению, мы оба не очень хорошо относимся к уже вскрытым почтовым конвертам. Иногда чеки от клиентов валяются у нас по месяцу, потому что мы даже не знали, что получили их. Почти никого из вас не удивит, что мой блестящий сосед по квартире, несмотря на его сшитые на заказ костюмы и воспитанные в дорогих школах манеры, склонен забывать, что деньги требуются для таких вещей, как, например, оплата счёта за электричество. К счастью, у него достаточно хороших качеств, чтобы компенсировать те, которые не слишком полезны.


	12. 01.04.2020 «Дураков здесь нет»

Я бы не назвал себя шутником как таковым, но всё-таки стараюсь не забывать о дате, чтобы не выставить себя идиотом. Идеей миссис Хадсон для первоапрельской шутки было испечь нам что-нибудь с вареньем внутри. И я действительно могу оценить эту своего рода «шалость» (что я собственно и сделал сегодня днём. Варенье было клубничным, а булочки восхитительными).

Я раздумывал над тем, чтобы придумать какой-нибудь розыгрыш просто ради развлечения, но я просто не могу так подло пошутить над кем-то настолько очаровательным и искренним, как миссис Хадсон, а вот Шерлок практически наверняка не знает, какой сегодня день. Не думаю, что упоминал это здесь сразу после того, как это случилось, но я рассказывал вам, как он случайно пригласил меня на свидание на день Святого Валентина в прошлом году? Это было небольшое итальянское местечко с потрясающей кухней, куда мы с Шерлоком иногда заходим. Владельцем является друг Шерлока, поэтому, если есть возможность, он останавливается ненадолго, чтобы перекинуться с нами парой слов. Я даже не думал о том, что на календаре был день Святого Валентина, когда мы добрались туда и прикончили по половине наших обычных закусок, и только после этого я заметил, что на каждом столе стоит роза, а в зале для всех посетителей скрипач играет серенаду. Шерлок сделал выводы о троих парнях за соседними столиками, которые собирались в этот вечер сделать предложение руки сердца своим вторым половинкам, но почему-то не сложил два плюс два…

В итоге его друг, хозяин ресторана, притащил к нашему столику бедного скрипача и заставил того дать нам персональный «концерт» на двадцать минут, в то время как мы сидели там, пытаясь выглядеть вежливо восторженными. После чего друг Шерлока увёл скрипача, чтобы дать нам с Шерлоком время «для особого момента» (это его слова). Думаю, он был искренне удивлён, когда Шерлок не опустился передо мной на одно колено с предложением руки и сердца. В течение нескольких месяцев после этого случая, каждый раз, когда мы там ужинали, у меня возникало ощущение, что друг Шерлока винит себя в том, что всё испортил. Буквально с самого первого дня нашей встречи с Шерлоком у меня так и не получилось убедить его в том, что мы с Шерлоком не пара и никогда ею не были, поэтому свечи на столе, «чтобы было романтичнее» — не были в новинку.

Всё это было слишком долгим способом, чтобы сказать, что по сути на 221В сегодня было спокойно и ничего интересного не произошло.


	13. 02.04.2020 «Король замка»

Я окончательно погрузился в разбор писем, счетов, рабочих бумаг и остального хлама, который валяется у нас в гостиной уже целую вечность. Стол наконец-то чистый! Точнее сказать БЫЛ чистый, потому что пока я работал сегодня днём, Шерлок воспользовался ситуацией и построил настоящий карточный домик. В результате уборки нескольких последних дней, у нас в квартире обнаружилось четыре полных и три почти полных колоды игральных карт. Подозреваю, однажды Шерлоку могло прийти в голову научиться некоторым фокусам. Он до сих пор может вытащить из колоды карту, которую вы загадали, или заставить её появится за вашим ухом. Возможно, иногда эти трюки оказываются провальными? Это единственная причина, по которой в одной колоде полностью отсутствуют валеты, дамы и короли, в другой — тузы, а в третьей нет ни одной бубновой карты.

После несложных математических подсчётов, можно понять, что у Шерлока было (4×52) + (52-12) + (52-4) + (52-13) = 335 игральных карт для построения этого карточного домика. Я нашёл Шерлока крепко спящим прямо на столе, его голова была окружена чем-то средним между Колизеем и Лондонским мостом. С гордостью сообщаю, что я НЕ рассмеялся во весь голос прямо над его ухом, чтобы увидеть, как он подпрыгнет от испуга и снесёт всю эту конструкцию. Вместо этого я, на цыпочках пробравшись на кухню, приготовил ужин и вернулся в свою комнату, чтобы дать ему спокойно отдохнуть.


	14. 03.04.2020 «Мне может понадобиться помощь, чтобы спрятать тело»

Сегодня мне показалось, что это длится уже месяц. На работе моя помощь была не нужна (ну, не на самой работе, а помощь для дистанционной медицины), поэтому я планировал посидеть немного в интернете, а потом спуститься к миссис Хадсон, если вдруг моя помощь понадобится ей. Однако когда я проснулся, то обнаружил лицо Шерлока в пятнадцати сантиметрах от моего собственного. Вот почти дословно то, что за этим последовало:  
— О, наконец-то ты проснулся!  
— Какого чёрта ты делаешь в моей комнате?!  
— Мне стало скучно внизу, поэтому я решил понаблюдать за тем, как ты спишь.  
— Ты даже не представляешь, как жутко это звучит, да?  
— Всё не так, как ты думаешь, — Шерлок раздражённо выдохнул. — Это просто исследование, Джон. Смотри, я сделал заметки.

И конечно же, у него была шикарная записная книжка в кожаном переплёте, заполненная его мелким и непонятным подчерком записями, которые он сам называл стенографией. Думаю, он делает это намеренно — он вполне способен писать разборчиво, если ему надоедает, но все заметки, что он делает для себя, хорошо зашифрованы. Насколько я могу об этом судить, он засекал фазы моего быстрого и REM-фазы сна. И судя по количеству написанного, он сидел и наблюдал за мной на протяжении _нескольких часов._  
— Это немного нехорошо, ты знаешь? Что мы обычно говорим, если ты проводишь эксперименты на мне без моего ведома и согласия?  
— Это всего лишь наблюдение. Я не касался тебя, — ответил Шерлок, весьма справедливо раздражённый допросом. — Я даже не заглянул под одеяло, несмотря на то, как сильно ты метался по постели. На самом деле я обдумывал вариант спуститься в гостиную до того, как ты проснёшься, но я остался, поскольку ТЫ ХОТЕЛ бы знать о том, что я был здесь.

Полагаю, я мог бы возразить ему, что поставить меня в известность и получить моё согласие нужно было ДО того, как начинать эксперимент, но тот факт, что он хотя бы подумал о том, что всё это будет меня волновать, — уже весьма большой шаг вперёд по сравнению с тем, что было, когда мы только начали жить вместе. Давайте просто примем, что есть причина, по которой он не может оставлять, размещать или прятать что-либо в моей спальне. (Нет, это не камера, но это определённо не та история, о которой стоит знать всему миру, поэтому я не публиковал её здесь. Простите. Хотя если вы знаете меня лично и угостите пинтой пива, я может быть и расскажу вам).

В общем, после ТАКОГО благоприятного начавшегося утра, Шерлок весь день ходил за мной по квартире, словно потерявшийся щенок с научным мышлением, записывая что-то в свой блокнот и время от времени задавая странные вопросы, вроде «Какой у тебя сейчас пульс?» или «Чтение какого размера шрифта сейчас вызывает у тебя гораздо большее напряжение, чем два года назад?» В конечном счёте я просто перестал обращать на него внимание.

Он всё ещё здесь, читает то, что я пишу, через моё плечо (ОТВАЛИ ОТ МЕНЯ, ПРИДУРОК) и тихо фыркает, когда я пишу что-то, что его раздражает. Ох, теперь он вмешивается, чтобы сказать о скорости моей печати двумя пальцами, которая заставляет его лезть на стену, поэтому, пожалуйста, если у вас на примете есть интересное убийство, напишите ему на его сайте thescienceofdeduction.co.uk

Я повторю это, ПОЖАЛУЙСТА, отправьте ему какое-нибудь дело! Если ничего не предвидится, я буду вынужден скрыться в ванной…


	15. 04.04.2020 «Приключения корнета магната»

Упоминал на днях, что наконец-то закончил систематизировать свои наброски по нашему последнему делу. К сожалению, оно оказалось не таким захватывающим, каким мы видели его изначально, но вот, что произошло.

Корнет магната*.

Нам позвонил один из старых друзей семьи Шерлока — если честно, я не совсем уверен, что это действительно так — и рассказал о краже, которая, видимо, уже была раскрыта. Это был незначительный член палаты лордов, отец которого коллекционировал музыкальные инструменты и даже выделил три комнаты своего огромного особняка для создания личного музея. Был похищен корнет, принадлежавший когда-то Луи Армстронгу, иконе джаза. Именно этот корнет был его основным инструментом, прежде чем он начал играть на трубе и прославился. (Шерлок в последнее время слушает много джаза).

Проснувшись посреди ночи от верезжания сигнализации, мужчина бросился вниз и посреди сада обнаружил своего сына-подростка с корнетом в руках, но теперь там была большая вмятина, починить которую было уже невозможно. Местная полиция пришла к выводу, что парень пытался украсть его в шутку или на спор. Он отказался как-либо высказываться в свою защиту, поэтому власти решили не вмешиваться во внутрисемейные разборки и ушли. Наш клиент был решительно убеждён, что за всем этим кроется нечто большее — в частности потому, что у его сына была выявлена агорафобия**, и будь всё нормально, он ни за что бы не вышел на улицу после наступления темноты.

Шерлок потратил пару дней, чтобы осмотреть всё в округе, как обычно опросив (оскорбив) семью и персонал нашего клиента, и какое-то время нам действительно казалось, что здесь могло планироваться крупное ограбление, что произошло нечто интересное и захватывающее, но на деле всё оказалось до разочарования банальным и скучным: личный секретарь нашего клиента попыталась украсть корнет и была весьма удивлена тем, что его сын попытался дать отпор. Парень догнал её в дворе, устроив небольшую потасовку — к несчастью, повредив при этом инструмент — а уже потом, когда она сбежала, он пережил паническую атаку, оставшись в огромном саду в темноте и одиночестве. Он не стал защищаться, потому что, во-первых, был зол на отца, так как тот обвинил его в краже со взломом, а во-вторых, он хотел защитить помощницу отца, поскольку та была к нему довольно благосклонна. Так или иначе, он оказался хорошим парнем, и я рад, что нам удалось очистить его репутацию. По крайней мере для его отца.

Мы провели три замечательных дня в Девоне, и на протяжении целой недели после этого дела Шерлок слушал джаз и занимался какими-то мелочами. Это расследование оказалось хорошим «последним» делом, прежде чем мы вернулись в Лондон. Иногда, если он в настроении, Шерлок играет небольшие джазовые импровизации на скрипке. И делает это так же виртуозно, как всё остальное.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Оригинальное название главы — «The Adventure of the Baron's Cornet», что является отсылкой к рассказу сэра Артура Конан Дойля «Берилловая диадема» («The Adventure of the Beryl Coronet»). Baron's Cornet — корнет магната.
> 
> **Агорафобия — боязнь больших открытых пространств.


End file.
